projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Bahamut Already!? ¦ Final Fantasy III 4
The party keeps on hitting themselves, and find that they need to grind more. Synopsis Jared checks out the secrets of the Mithril mine after being told by a small child. The party fights money. Jerd and Joof are put to sleep. Jared is amused by Ian's rod. Jared discusses the job skill ups. Jared finds two mithral swords - after he just bought one. The party rests in the inn. The airship blows up after crashing into a boulder. There are towns all over the place. Jared finds a secret in a wall. Jared needs to find an elixir to help a sick patient. Jared buys some more spells for Joof, but is running out of money. Jared is surprised when the water hurts him. The party cures Cid's mother with the elixir. Cid moves out the way so the party can head into the secret door. Jared finds several items, and another secret to find more items. This includes 2 pheonixdowns! Jared will do his best to hold onto phoenixdowns. Joof wants to keep stabbing, despite potential better weapons available. The party arrives at the Road to the Summit. A dragon appears going into it. That would have been scary for someone playing for the first time. Rukh deal a lot of damage. Jared tries to say "Joof dodged." Jared chokes on his own spit. Joof still does decent damage with his knife from the backline. The party is healed. Jared is concerned after a tough fight. The party finds a group of fireflies. Jerd becomes confused! This fight is taking a long time, and the party takes a lot of damage. Jerd dies. Jared does not want himself to fall behind on experience! Jared knows that he needs to grind. Jared tries to not get into another fight before leaving. They run back to town panicking! Jerd is revived, and they go to the inn to heal. The party fights more rukh. Jerd keeps on taking hits, despite Peeb doing the most damage. Peeb becomes temporarily confused as they fight more fireflies and rustbirds. Joof becomes confused. Suddenly, Peeb and Joof are both confused! Joof is so confused that he fails to stab himself! Jared wants to know what happens when a party member ends the battle confused. Joof does his victory dance before turning back around. Jared wants an aero, but finds a soft instead, which Jared is afraid might have been changed in the 3DS version. The party members miss a lot, and Jared wonders if it is because they are in the backline. Ian is almost killed. Since Peeb misses again, Jared concludes that it is like Final Fantasy II, until another back row member hits while Jared is making his conclusions. Peeb keeps on getting confused by the birds. Jared finds the aero he wanted, and gives it to Joof. Jared wants to spend some time getting more experience, as this is not going great. Category:Final Fantasy Category:Videos